


It's never enough

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, boxing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just trust me on this,” Derek says softly enough so that neither of the men in the ring can overhear him saying it. “You don’t want to fight him.”</p><p>“Well, first, how about you tell me who that is.” </p><p>“His name is Isaac Lahey. And like I said, you should stay away from him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never enough

**Author's Note:**

> [In which vincent](http://inwhichvincent.tumblr.com/) on tumblr prompted me: “I’d be curious to see a fic based in the boxing world.”  
>  I didn't get much done with this, but I like it, so I definitely want to write more of it later.

Scott isn’t sure what to expect when he walks into The Triskelion Boxing Club with Derek. He’s more or less new in town and so far, the only person who knows anything about boxing that he’s met is Derek. Derek is, well, he’s one of those people you can really only describe with their name, like their name has to suffice as a descriptive word because there’s just really no way of adequately describing them.

“So, how many people on average come here?” Scott asks as he looks around the gym. It’s an older building and older is putting it nicely. The equipment has definitely seen better days and there are all of three people in the main room, if there even are any other rooms, and Scott isn’t sure there are. 

“Not too many, it’s pretty quiet,” says Derek and Scott can tell in the way he says it that he thinks this is a main selling point of the place. Scott isn’t so sure. But then, he’s not used to places like this, not anymore. He grew up in Beacon Hills, but he’s become used to bigger cities, bigger gyms, just in general more going on. 

But then he supposes it doesn’t really matter. He’s really only here because Stiles convinced him to come back to town to train for the next couple of months - until he’s really ready to get back into the ring again. Well, officially, anyway.

He takes another look around the gym and this time he pays more attention to the three other people in the gym. One of them is in the corner, beating a punching bag to death. He’s tall with pretty boy good looks that make Scott wonder why someone with a face like that would decide to get involved in a sport that involves getting punched in the face a lot. The other two are in the ring in the center of the room. The ring is dusty and grayed with age, but neither one of the fighters seem to care. The one guy is just tearing the other one to pieces. The one getting his ass kicked looks terrified, he looks like he’s thinking this fight was a bad idea, like maybe fighting in general is a bad idea. The other one though? He’s fierce in a way Scott hasn’t seen very often and not for a very long time. There’s a sense that there’s a sharp pain behind that fierce edge, behind every punch the guy is throwing, and it instantly makes Scott curious.

“I know that look,” says Derek before Scott has the chance to so much as ask who the boxer in the ring is. “And don’t bother.”

“What? Why not?” Scott can’t help but be a little bit offended at that. Derek’s never seen him fight, he doesn’t know his skill level. He’s just recovered from a huge injury, sure, so he’ll probably lose. But Derek doesn’t know that. And besides, maybe a fight against a strong opponent is just what he needs.

“Just trust me on this,” Derek says softly enough so that neither of the men in the ring can overhear him saying it. “You don’t want to fight him.”

“Well, first, how about you tell me who that is.” 

“His name is Isaac Lahey. And like I said, you should stay away from him.”


End file.
